


There's Peter's Harry

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: Parksborn Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: there's his harry.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Parksborn Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045089
Kudos: 39
Collections: Parksborn Week 2020





	There's Peter's Harry

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa big tasm fixation againnnnnn
> 
> anyway here's my first work for parksborn week!!!!

"Harry..." Peter whispers, the TV in the cafe droning on about the future of Oscorp.

He's transported back eight years to the front room of the Osborn Mansion- nothing has changed. Harry isn't even here yet, yet he remembers the sad eyes that had stared down at him as Norman pulled him away with no words from his friend.

Peter had just stood there helplessly.

Would now be the same?

When Harry finally does appear, it's not unlike that last day. But the cold look is not on Norman's face.

It's on Harry's.

He's in the shadows, and though his posture is definitely Harry, everything about his face tells Peter it's not right.

But something else tells Peter that this is still the child from all those years ago- yet he's not letting anyone back into his life, at least not Peter.

"Hi, Harry."

"Random," Harry begins, "It's been- what?- ten years?"

"It's been eight," He walks up the stairs slowly, "Close..."

The conversation is awkward. Harry remains cold, and Peter finds himself losing his voice as time goes on. He turns and walks down the stairs.

Their friendship didn't seem to stay.

He feels defeated.

He makes his way down the to the door, saying his own silent goodbyes under his breath, bitterly missing a life long gone.

"You got your braces off," Harry speaks up, in a different tone than before, "Now there's nothing to distract from your unibrow."

Peter turns around to see that Harry has stepped out of the shadows. He grins. "There he is! There he is!"

There's Peter's Harry.

* * *

"I'm dying."

The words scare Peter, and he knows that they scare Harry so much more.

"Then I'll try to save you."

Harry looks sad. "I don't know if you'll be able to do that."

"And why would that be?"

"I need Spider-Man's blood."

Peter freezes. "I- If we, I dunno... Test it, and make sure it's safe first, maybe I can get it-"

Harry seems to calm down and he wraps Peter into a hug. He's smiling.

There's Peter's Harry.

* * *

It's the dead of winter. The two of them are in the backyard at Aunt May's and it's snowing.

Harry is closed off. It's not unlike him, but the curse keeps him down more than usual.

His eyes are downcast, and the snow that falls around his face makes the moment seem more still.

Peter takes a breath. It's the first snow this year. May is making dinner and they're waiting outside. In the dark.

It may have been Peter's idea.

"Har, it's snowing," He whispers, and Harry looks at him with the same sad eyes.

"And?"

"Come here," Peter hums, "I have to show you something..."

Harry sighs, "Alright." He stands up and follows him into the middle of the yard.

Peter is the one to throw the first snowball.

And by the time May calls them into dinner, there's a fire in Harry's eyes that wasn't there before.

There's Peter's Harry.

* * *

The curse is healed.

The Osborn Curse won't ever hurt Harry again.

After months and months of testing and testing, they found the cure. 

Harry is happy and healthy again.

And Peter let it slip.

"Marry me."

Harry turns suddenly and stares him right in the eyes. "What?"

"Marry me," Peter repeats, "Harry, marry me."

"Really?" Harry rasps, "Yes- I-"

Peter picks Harry up and twirls him around.

Yeah.

There's Harry's Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [tumblr!](https://nalanoola.tumblr.com)


End file.
